A new kind of family
by Matt143
Summary: The Grissom family has moved to Vegas. Grissom, Catherine, and their four adopted kids Nick, Warrick, Sara and Greg. With the parents jobs and kids high school, and family trouble how will they survive.


**Disclaimer- I do not Own CSI sadly **

Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg are in the back of the car talking and laughing. Catherine and Grissom are in the front driving their four adopted kids to school.

"Nick, Warrick, stop that, Greg, leave your sister alone," Catherine says as she tries to tell Grissom where to go and direct her kids.

"Here we are: your new school," Grissom says, pulling up in front of a large brick building with the words Las Vegas High School on the front.

"Thanks dad," Each kid says at once as they get out of the car.

"Have fun at school!" Catherine yells from the car door.

Greg turns around and waves when the other three don't turn, but wave. Nick and Warrick are juniors, Sara is a sophomore, and Greg is a freshmen. The Grissom kids walk into school and up to a lady pointing and yelling at kids.

"Ah, excuse us, but could you give us a map to the school?" Sara asks.

The woman looks at them over the edge of her glasses. "Oh yes, of course. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes mam," Nick answers, taking the school map.

The woman looks up and starts yelling at a kid who just came in. Greg looks down at his map and sees his homeroom is all the way on the other side of the school. He looks up hoping that one of his siblings is near his room.

"Oh cool! Warrick, we're in the same class," Nick says excitedly.

"Oh Greg, man, you have to walk all the way to the other end of school. That has to suck," Warrick says, looking up at Greg.

"Come on, lets get to class," Sara says, then adds "Have fun walking Greg." Greg sighs and starts walking to his homeroom.

**In Nick and Warrick's class**

Nick and Warrick get to their homeroom to find three girls and four guys.

"Hey, looky here, some new guys," one of the guys says as he walks over to Nick and Warrick.

"My name's Tom. This is Dan, Andrew, Parker."

"Oh hey, I'm Nick and this is my brother Warrick," Nick says, pointing to himself and Warrick.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" The one named Dan asks.

"California," Nick replies.

"Cool man. Did you like the nice beaches and super hot chicks?" Parker asks.

"Totally man, but our parents got a job here and our sister got tired of it all," Warrick says.

"You got a sister?" Dan asks.

"Yep - her name is Sara. She's a sophomore and our little brother is a freshman," Nick tells the guys.

"Cool man," Dan says, looking at Tom and nodding.

Nick and Warrick found out all the guys were on the football team and that they had all the same classes. Then the bell rang and everyone in the class got up and left.

**In Sara's class**

When Sara walks into the classroom she's greeted by five girls. Their names are Ann, Sam, Cat, Maddy, and Katie. Sara judges theses girls as being the popular girls, and she she likes that kind.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Maddy asks.

"Yeah. Three two older brothers and one younger," Sara answers.

"Oh, what are they like?" Sam asks, interested.

"Well Warrick and Nick, my older brothers, are all about sports and that sort of stuff, and Greg is... well, he's more the nerd. The crazy, annoying nerd," Sara says. As the bell rings, she picks up her books and walks off to class with her new friends.

**In Greg's class**

As Greg walks down the hallway he gets stopped by a very tall and large guy with his friends. The guy Greg ran into is not happy, and when he sees Greg he smiles and looks at his friends.

"Hey guys! Look what I just found: a little lost mouse," The guy says and all his friend laugh.

"What will he do with him?" The leader grabs Greg's shirt collar and rams him into the lockers. His friends start saying to "beat the kid and teach him a lesson."

"You know what? I think that's a great idea. What do you think, mouse?" The guy pulls Greg off the lockers and pushes him into a closet.

When they get in the closet they hear heels clicking. Greg opens his mouth but one guy punches him in the face, sending him down. When they can't hear the heels anymore the leader picks Greg up and says in his ear, "Listen, rat, you tell no one about this, got it? If you do I will make your life a living hell." Greg nods, the guy drops Greg, and he and his friends leave.

Greg gets up out of the closet and goes to the nearest bathroom where he looks at his face. There's a bruise forming. Greg sighs and rubbs his face. That punch hurt a lot more then when any of his siblings got in fights and got hit. Greg felt like crying. This school would be the death of him. He runs out of the bathroom and to his homeroom, and when he opens the door he sees a bunch of kids sitting on tables and talking. Greg sees a small group of people talking and laughing in the back. He decides to join them. He walks over and hears them fighting about surfing and chess.

"Well, they're both awesome," Greg comments.

The group looks up and at Greg. "How are both awesome? You can't do both - it wouldn't be right!" a boy with black glasses and red hair says.

"Yes you can. I did both when I lived in California," Greg says with a smile.

That gets the group talking. They ask Greg about California and about his parents and family and other stuff. Then they asks about the big old bruise on Greg face. Greg's smile goes away and turns into a frown.

" Oh, it was me messing around." After what Greg says the subject is dropped, and the bell rings, so everyone goes to class.

**With Nick and Warrick**

The day goes by like any other. Class is fun and so are Nick and Warrick's new friends. At sports the coach asks them if they want to be on the football team. Both Nick and Warrick say yes and are given training times. After sports it's lunch and the two boys see Sara.

"Hey Sara! How's school so far?" Warrick calls as he and Nick run up to her.

" Oh hey! It's really good. I made some ?" Sara answers.

"Oh, same, and Warrick and I are on the football team," Nick informs Sara as he and Warrick grab their trays.

"Hey, have you seen Greg?" Sara asks as she follows the line.

"Nope, not since this morning," Warrick says, grabbing some pizza.

Sara grabs a salad and a veggie burger, Nick gets a burger and some fries, and the three of them sit down to eat lunch. When lunch is over Sara goes with Cat to sports and Nick and Warrick go to free period.

**With Sara**

"Was that Nick and Warrick you were talking to?" Sam asks as they change in the changing room.

"Yeah," Sara says as she takes off her shirt .

"No way. They are so hot. Is your other brother that hot?" Sam asks excitedly.

"Do you really think I'll answer that question?" Sara looks over at Sam and laughs.

"Good point, come on," Sam says and walks out the door.

After sports Sara is attacked with questions about her older brothers and younger one. Her free period that she would have used for homework is taken up by talking about her brothers. Sara is not happy.

"Guys will you please be quiet and let me study? You can talk to them on the bus, okay?" Sara says slamming her hands on the table.

"Wait, which bus on you on?" Maddy asks.

"Bus 5," Sara says, looking at her book.

"Same bus! Cool!" Katie yells happily.

_Oh no_, Sara thinks. She begins studying right as the bell rings. Sara groans and gets up to leave.

**With Greg**

_It was sports, stupid sports_ Greg thinks as he runs with the other kids. Greg was breathing hard then his vision was starting to blur. _Crap, not again,_ Greg thinks as his world goes black. When he wakes up he's laying on a bed in a white room, alone. He begins to get up but his heart clenches. Greg breathes harder and falls back down.

**With Nick, Sara, and Warrick in the front of the school**

"Where's Greg?" Warrick asks, looking around the crowded space.

"Don't know, I haven't seen him all day," Sara says.

"Maybe he's already on the bus," Nick says, looking at the bus.

"Maybe let's..." Sara begins but is stopped by a woman.

"Excuse me, but do you have a brother named Greg?" the woman asks.

"Yeah... why?" Sara asks, looking from her brothers to the woman.

"Oh good. Well, he collapsed at sports and is in the informatory. We would like you to contact your parents - we can't send him back on the bus," the woman says calmly.

"Can we see him?" Nick asks. The woman nods and the three follow her.

When they reach the informatory they see Greg unconscious on a bed. He looks almost dead.

"Crap, not again," Warrick mutters as he and his siblings go over to their fallen brother.

"Does this happen a lot?" the woman who turns out to be the nurse asks.

"Sometimes," Nick answers.

"Can I see a phone?" Sara asks. The woman nods and hands one over.

"This is Grissom," her dad answers.

"Hey dad, this is Sara, um, Greg collapsed and we need ride."

"What! Okay, well, I can't, but I'm sure you mother can. Wait a minute..."

" Okay."

" Hey honey, what's going on?"

"Um, Greg collapsed and we need a ride home."

"What! Is he okay? What happened?"

"I don't know, but he's still unconscious, so..."

"Okay, I'll be up front in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. Thanks! See you." Sara hangs up and looks at her brothers "She'll be here in about 10 minutes."

Her brothers nod and turn their attention back to Greg. " Do you think he's okay? I mean, he doesn't look good," Nick says, studying Greg.

"Yeah, and how did he get that buries on his face? It looks really bad," Warrick wonders.

"He had a fever when he came in and still has a light one, but do you know why this happened?"

the nurse asks.

"A fever! Oh no... Well, Greg has a a type of, um..." Nick begins but is interrupted by a man slamming the door and coming in.

"Hey baby you miss m... What's with all the kids?" A large man says with a smile upon his face, but when he sees Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg it disappears.

Right then Greg opens his eyes " Wa... Warrick... what?"

"Greg! How do you feel? Okay... Bad?" Nick asked.

"Who are these kids? Get rid of them!" The man yells, pointing at the siblings.

"Hey, stop yelling!" the nurse says, grabbing his arm.

"Get out of here!" The man yells, running forward and grabbing Greg and Warrick's arms. "Out!" The man then pulls them up and pushes them towards the door.

"Hey!" Nick says as the door is closed in his face.

"I don't feel so good," Greg says, putting a hand on his head.

"Hey, Greg, can you walk? Mom says she'll be here soon," Sara says, standing next to Greg.

"Yeah, I think," Greg says, looking up and walking down the hall.

As they're walking, Greg's leg gives out and he falls on the floor "Greg!" Nick yells, running over to him. "Crap, Warrick, can you help me?"

"Sure," Warrick says, walking over to him and grabbing Greg's feet. Both he and Nick walk the rest of the way to the front of the school.

When they get to the entrance they set Greg down and Sara goes to a restroom to get a washcloth for Greg's head. When she gets back, Nick is by Greg's side looking at his face. Warrick is standing over them, also looking.

"Here," Sara hands Nick the cloth.

"I hate when this happens - it really sucks," Warrick says, sinking down next to Nick.

"Yeah, remember last time?" Nick says, putting the cloth on Greg's head.

"Yeah, that was scary." Warrick nods, remembering.

_**In the woods in California**_

"_Come on Greg," Nick said as he ran though the forest._

_Warrick, Sara, and Nick had decided to go out into the woods, but their mom said they had to bring Greg along, so they decided they would play a trick on Greg. So Sara, Nick, and Warrick all ran off in different directions. Leaving Greg all alone in the woods._

"_Guys! This is not funny!" Greg yelled and began running in some direction._

"_Guys that was awesome - Greg's gone and we can do whatever we want!" Warrick cheered high-fiveing Sara and Nick._

_The three of them began playing whatever they wanted for about 2 hours. Then they got bored and started heading back. On the way Sara spotted a shoe in the dirt._

"_Hey guys, is that Greg's shoe?" Sara asked as she picked it up._

_It was, and it was Greg's favorite shoes - the ones he got for his last birthdays from his Papa Olaf. If any of them tried to take them or wear them Greg would be very mad. Greg never lost those shoes. This worried the three of them. Nick found the hat Greg had had on._

"_Guys, I don't think running off on Greg was a good idea," Sara said, looking at Greg's hat._

"_Guys! Over here!" Warrick yelled from the edge of one of the hills._

_They all looked down and saw Greg holding his chest and breathing hard. All three of them ran down and fell next to Greg._

"_Greg! Greg! Are you okay? Come on, talk to us," Nick said._

"_Oh my god, what do we do? Mom's going to kill us," Warrick says, looking from Greg's body to Sara._

"_Greg! Greg, what's wrong? Can you tell me? Come on Greg, talk to me!" Sara pleads, grabbing Greg's hand._

" _M...Ma...My...Che..chest...it..it...hurts," Greg panted, opening his eyes a little._

"_Nick, go run to Mom. And fast!" Warrick said and Nick nodded and started running._

_Nick didn't have to run very far because Catherine, their mom, had gone into the woods looking for them. Nick told his mom that something had happened to Greg and he and his mother ran back. After that Catherine called an ambulance and Greg was in the hospital for about two days._

"I feel so worthless," Greg mutters, closing his eyes.

"Hey don't start that... here's mom," Nick says, getting up and waving.

Catherine gets out of the car and runs to Greg. Then she helps Greg up and leads him to the car. Sara gets in the front and Nick and Warrick get in on ether side of Greg. When they get home, Catherine tells them to get ice on Greg's eye and to let him sleep, then she leaves. Sara and Warrick go to make a snack while Nick stays by Greg. When Nick, Sara, and Warrick first met Greg he was a very skittish boy and almost every night he had nightmares. Nick would calm him down, and Nick always was there for Greg, and he wouldn't leave him now. Sara, Warrick, and Nick take turns watching Greg and doing homework. By the time Greg wakes up it's 6:00 and school ended at 3:45. Sara and Nick are making dinner and Warrick is in Greg's room.

"Hey sleepy head. Feel better?" Warrick asks.

"Yeah," Greg says, sitting up.

"Greg, Nick and Sara are making dinner. Do you want anything?"

"Yes please... Oh Warrick, could I have some pain meds?" Greg asks, putting a hand on his eye.

"Sure, but I hope you know everyone's going to grill you about this," Warrick says, nodding to the eye and getting up and leaving.

Greg sits there thinking that he had to make up a story - something to tell his family - maybe he could say he ran into something, it wasn't a lie really. Dad would know if I lie, though he always does. What am I going to do? Just then Sara walks in with a plate of pasta and steak. Greg nods and starts eating slowly, and then Warrick comes in with a glass of water and two pills. Greg takes them and thanks Warrick. Sara also hands him a pill.

"It's for your fever, Greg," she says as she puts her hand on Greg's forehead. Greg looks at her for a minute, then takes it.

"Now, Greg, what happened to your eye?" Nick asks, coming in and sitting on the bed.


End file.
